<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HAND OVER FIST by startrek22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237673">HAND OVER FIST</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrek22/pseuds/startrek22'>startrek22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMASH CAMP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrek22/pseuds/startrek22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest recruit to the Star Fox team grows accustomed to her surroundings.</p><p>Part of the ‘SMASH CAMP’ universe - set immediately after ‘Next of Kin’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMASH CAMP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HAND OVER FIST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about the radio silence on Smash Camp for the last couple of months! Between school, lack of creative spark, and other distractions, I sort of spaced out. I’ve got a couple things in progress, though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the sleek carrier ship slipped along its orbit around the blue-and-white planet, The star Lylat seemed to shimmer like pillowy velvet. It cast brilliant rays of light, waves that bounced off of the craft’s hull and peeked through its viewports. This was the </span>
  <span class="s2">Great Fox</span>
  <span class="s1"> - the mobile quarters of the legendary mercenary band, Star Fox. Since their final triumph over the forces of General Andross decades before, the Fox team had become legendary for their prowess. Though they could just rest on their laurels for decades, funded by thankful donations from the people of the system, they kept up their mission. There was nothing retirement could provide that would match the thrill of an Arwing, cutting through the inky void. Plus, it was healthier to stay active.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As of recently, not much had been occurring onboard the vessel. This quiet period was shattered spectacularly, when two of the younger crewmen-in-training seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving some familiar envelopes in their place. Annoyance, anxiety, and relief followed in short order, capped up by a welcome reunion with some old friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anxiously, the other crewmembers awaited the return of the ‘rescue party’. Some time in the afternoon (at least, on-ship time), a whirling portal opened in the cargo hold through which a group of five emerged. The appearance of the vortex on the ship raised a strangely low amount of concern; what </span>
  <span class="s2">was</span>
  <span class="s1"> intriguing is that, when the group had left, it had only four members.<br/>
<br/>
There were the two senior pilots, blue feathers and gold fur gradually leading to streaks of grey; the juniors, practical twins of their fathers; and a wolf girl, slightly taller than the other two youngsters, in a battered leather outfit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the mother of one of the youths headed over to check the condition of the kids, another of the crew - a wizened old scientist - called out in relief. “Fox! You made it back in one piece... with an extra member. Did you recruit someone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox turned to the girl, then to the rabbit, his hand motioning. “Peppy.. this is </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Sabrina</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peppy’s jaw seemed to go slack. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He’d actually found her?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> As far as he thought, she was a lost cause; there were billions of people in the system, and finding one person would be like a needle in a moon-sized haystack. Still, Fox had insisted on keeping her on the priorities list, even after all these years of dead ends.<br/>
<br/>
Now, here she was; a near spitting image of her father. “I’ll be darned... How are you, Sabrina?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina kept looking off, keeping silent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well.. welcome aboard the </span>
  <span class="s2">Great Fox</span>
  <span class="s1">. Have you been out in orbit, before?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peppy nodded. “I’ll make sure we’ve got a bunk cleared out. There’s a couple basic tests I’ll need to run..”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2300 hours, Onboard Time. In a nook surrounded by tall viewports, the wolf leaned against a plated wall. She looked out over the stars. It was..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An alright view. The capital city, buried in a blanket of smog and lit by thousands of bulbs, covered up the night sky from street-level view. Still, even in the still of space, she was on edge. It was an instinctive drive, one she’d had farther back than she could remember. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was rough down there, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
She snapped around in an instant. An older woman, a blue vixen in a grey jumpsuit, was standing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">How did she...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You’re not the only one who can hide things. Just wanted to let you know - up here, we look out for each other.”</span><br/>
<br/>
The fox smiled. “Kind of like a family.” She turned, and walked off. “You should get some shut-eye. Sleep as long as you want.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina looked back out, over the galaxy. It .. it was beautiful. Better than anything she’d seen before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, the wolf woke up a little early. Peppy was planning out an entire educational ‘crash course’, to help her catch up a bit. Once that was all settled, she’d start on the basics - maneuvers, g-force resistance, all the important parts of flying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Passing by the briefing room, she noticed the team leader smiling, heading up to a board. Taking up an eraser, he slowly marked off the top of the list.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“1. FIND SABRINA”.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In one motion, the ancient writing was wiped away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, the permanent twinge of frown on her face passed into something near a smile, if just for a moment. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Sabrina felt a little less on-edge.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>